Electric blankets typically include a wire element that extends through the blanket and through which electric current passes to generate heat. A desired temperature setting is generally achieved by controlling the amount of current passing through the wire. Furthermore, one or more heat-sensing mechanisms are typically provided in the blanket to detect an undesirable increase in temperature so that current to the heating element can be discontinued.